harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of wrock bands
Since the founding of the genre by Harry and the Potters, numerous Wizard rock ("wrock") bands have formed around the world. The following is a list of known wrock bands, with some basic details regarding each group. Bands that have recorded two or more albums and have toured across a wide geographical region also have a link to the group's main article for more information. 142 Staircases 142 Staircases is a Wizard rock band based in Ben Lomond, California. The band's name is a reference to the one-hundred and forty-two known staircases of the Castle of Hogwarts. They may be found online here. The 8th Horcrux The 8th Horcrux is a wizard rock band from Ottawa, Kansas. The group specialises in parodies of familiar songs, adding a Harry Potter twist. Ariana D Ariana D is a Wizard rock band based in Glasgow, Scotland. The band's name is a take-off of former Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's younger sister, Ariana Dumbledore, who was killed in a three-way duel, between Albus, their brother Aberforth and Albus's friend turned enemy Gellert Grindelwald. As I Lay Dobby As I Lay Dobby is a Wizard rock band from New Jersey, United States The band's name is a parody of the American metalcore band As I Lay Dying and referential of the house elf named Dobby. They may be found online here. Ashley Trix & the WZRDs Ashley Trix & the WZRDs are a Connecticut-based wizard rock band fronted by Ashley "Trix" Hamel from Middletown, Connecticut, formerly of wizard rock band Bella and le Strangers. Joined by Dave Beaucar (who also plays in fellow wizard rock band Hawthorn & Holly) from Baltimore, Maryland on bass and Dwayne Keith of Hartford, Connecticut on drums, Ashley Trix & the WZRDS is a wizard rock band for 2019 audiences. The trio specializes in highly-skilled, nerdy-as-hell jams for witches and wzrds and non-binary wix. Look for them busking where they shouldn't be, lighting up in Knockturn Alley, or having passionate conversations about canon with strangers over a pint at the Leaky Cauldron. More information can be found here. Band In A Horcrux Band In A Horcrux is the premier Wizard jazz band from New York, United States. The band's name is a spin-off of their muggle band name, Band In A Box. The band is solely comprised of two proud Hufflepuffs, Robert Scalici & Amanda Sprecher. They may be found online here. Their album, The World Is Full Of Magic, can be found online here. The Basilisk in Your Pasta The Basilisk in Your Pasta is a Wizard rock band from Rhône-Alpes, France. The band's name is a take-off of the Basilisk, a humongous snake that is also called "The King of Serpents". Herpo the Foul and Hogwarts Founder Salazar Slytherin both bred Basilisks, but Slytherin's Basilisk was eventually killed by Harry Potter in the Chamber of Secrets. They may be found online here. Bella and Deatheaters Bella and Deatheaters is a Wizard rock band based in Belfast, Northern Ireland. Their name refers to Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort's loyal followers the Death Eaters. They can be found online here The Black Sisters The Black Sisters is a Wizard rock band based in London. Their name is referential of the sisters Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, both of the House of Black. They may be found online here. The Blibbering Humdingers The Blibbering Humdingers is a wizard rock band, based in Cary, NC. Their name is a reference to the Blibbering Humdinger, a magical creature that Luna Lovegood and her father believe to exist, but which most other wizards do not. They may be found online at http://blibberinghumdingers.com A Bludger to the Head A Bludger to the Head is a Wizard rock band based in New York, United States. The band's name is a take-off of the Bludger, the kinds of balls in the famous wizarding game Quidditch that fly around trying to knock the players of their broomsticks. Oliver Wood, the former Keeper and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team took a Bludger to the head 2 minutes into his first Quidditch game and woke up a week later in the Hospital Wing. They may be found online here. The Butterbeer Experience The Butterbeer Experience is a Wizard rock band based in Rochester, New York, United States. The band's name is a reference to the popular wizarding beverage, Butterbeer, which can be purchased in Hogsmeade Village at the Three Broomsticks Inn. Catchlove Catchlove is a Wizard rock band based in DFW, Texas, United States. The band's name is a take-off of Greta Catchlove, the witch who wrote the original edition of Charm Your Own Cheese. They may be found online here. Chasing Quaffles Chasing Quaffles is a Wizard rock band based in Peoria, Illinois, United States. The band's name is a reference to the word Chaser, which is a position in the wizarding game Quidditch, and the Quaffle, the kind of ball that the Chasers handle and try to shoot through one of the 3 goal posts on the Quidditch pitch. They may be found online here. The Chocolate Frogs The Chocolate Frogs is a Wizard rock band based in Williamsville, New York, United States. The band's name is taken from the very popular wizarding treat, the Chocolate Frogs, which contain trading cards made to honour very famous wizards and witches. Creevey Crisis Creevey Crisis is a Wizard rock band based in Dartmouth, United Kingdom. The band's name is a take-off of Colin Creevey, a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts who idolises (and very often annoys) Harry Potter. DeathMetalKrinkel DeathMetalKrinkel is a Voldemort-Worshipping Wizard Blackened Death Metal band based in The Netherlands. The band took their name of the popular ex-Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher Quirinius Quirrell (Dutch translation: Slatero Krinkel). Formed in 2007, the band self-released several albums over the years, including Kill Dumbledore '''(2007), '''Our Lord, Our Master (2008) and Dolohov: Death or Alive '''(2013). The bands 2012 single '''Erised is their most popular single. Detention With Dolores Detention with Dolores is a Wizard rock band based in the United Kingdom. The name originates from a chapter title in Order of the Phoenix. They have so far released one EP. They may be found online here. Devil's Snare Devil's Snare is a Wizard rock band. The band's name is a take-off of Devil's Snare, the plant that kills wizards and witches, but releases them if they relax. The Dirigible Plums The Dirigible Plums is a wizard rock band based in Albany, United Kingdom. Their name refers to the plant which sits outside of Luna Lovegood's house. They may be found online here. Draco and the Malfoys Draco and the Malfoys are an indie rock/wizard rock band formed in Woonsocket, Rhode Island in 2004 by half-brothers Brian Ross and Bradley Mehlenbacher. The Four Houses The Four Houses is a Wizard rock band based in São Paulo, Brazil. To date, they have released three albums. Fred and George: The Band Fred and George: The Band is a Wizard rock band based in Mount Kisco, New York, United States. The band's name is a take-off of Fred and George Weasley, the elder twin brothers of Harry Potter's best friend Ron Weasley who love to play pranks on other people and cause trouble. They may be found online here. Ginny and the Heartbreakers Ginny and the Heartbreakers is a Wizard rock band based in Oklahoma, United States. The band's name is a take off of Ginny Weasley, the younger sister of Harry Potter's best friend Ron Weasley and Harry's future wife. They may be found online here. Grawp Grawp, also known as "Damaris is AWesome" is a Wizard rock band based in Long Beach, California, United States. The band's name is a take-off of Grawp, the Giant half-brother of Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They may be found online here. Gred and Forge Gred and Forge is a Wizard rock band based in Asheville, North Carolina, United States. The band's name is a take-off of the phrase "Gred and Forge", the names that George Weasley says are the real names of he and his twin brother Fred. Gryffindor Common Room Rejects Gryffindor Common Room Rejects is a Wizard rock band based in Jupiter, Florida, United States. The band's name is a reference to the Gryffindor Common room at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Gryffindor students sleep and do their schoolwork and homework during each school year. They may be found online here. Harry and the Potters Harry and the Potters are an indie rock band and pioneers of Wizard rock formed in Norwood, Massachusetts in 2002 by brothers Joe and Paul DeGeorge. The band is considered to be the founders of the wizard rock genre. Hawthorn & Holly Hawthorn & Holly '''are a pop punk band that plays songs about Harry Potter. Started in 2007, these wizards hail from Charlotte, North Carolina. Leah Hamm and Christie Mowery weave gorgeous harmonies with Eddie Mowery on guitar, while Dave Beaucar of Baltimore, Maryland slaps his amazing bass. Hawthorn & Holly are the wands of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter in the book, but in this band stands for the joining of light and dark to create music that appeals to the Slytherin in us all, but also shows that nothing is greater than the power of friendship! More information about the band, as well as links to music can be found at here Hermione and the Mudbloods '''Hermione and the Mudbloods is a Wizard rock band based in Nottinghamshire, Midlands, United Kingdom. The band's name is a reference to Hermione Granger, one of Harry Potter's best friends, and the very derogatory term Mudblood, which is the worst way to talk about a Muggle-born wizard or witch, which Hermione is. They may be found online here. The Hermione Crookshanks Experience The Hermione Crookshanks Experience is a wizard rock band whose name is based on the name of Harry Potter's friend Hermione Granger and her part-kneazle cat Crookshanks. They may be found online here. His Silver Hand His Silver Hand is a one-woman Wizard rock band based in Stockholm, Stockholms län, SE. The band's name is a take off of the artificial silver hand given to Peter Pettigrew by Lord Voldemort in 1995 in the graveyard of Little Hangleton as a reward for sacrificing his real right hand in order to restore Voldemort to his physical body. They may be found online here. Hogwarts Trainwreck Hogwarts Trainwreck is a Wizard rock band based in Spokane, Washington, United States. The band's name is a take-off of the Hogwarts Express, the train students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ride to get to school and to get home at the end of each school year. They may be found online here. Hollow Godric Hollow Godric is a Wizard rock band based in Dallas, Texas, United States. The band's name is a take-off of Godric's Hollow, the former home of James, Lily, and Harry Potter before Lily and James were murdered by Lord Voldemort. They may be found online here. The House of Black The House of Black is a Wizard rock band based in Orlando, Florida, United States. Their name is referential of the family House from the Harry Potter series, from which Sirius Black and many other key characters originate. They may be found online here. The Hungarian Horntails The Hungarian Horntails is a Wizard rock band based in the United Kingdom. The band's name is a take-off of the Hungarian Horntail, a type of dragon that Harry Potter had to face in the First Task of the 1994 Triwizard Tournament. They may be found online here. Justin Finch-Fletchley and the Sugar Quills Justin Finch-Fletchley and the Sugar Quills is a Wizard rock band based in Providence, Rhode Island, United States. They specialise in acoustic rock music and have toured in both the United States and Canada. The Knockturn Alley Project The Knockturn Alley Project is a Wizard rock band based in Midlands, United Kingdom. The band's name is a take-off of Knockturn Alley, an alley next to Diagon Alley in London. Wizards and witches who are fascinated with the Dark Arts are mostly seen in Knockturn Alley. They may be found online here. The Lovegoods The Lovegoods is a Canadian Wizard rock band based in Kitchener, Ontario, Canada. Their name is inspired by the character, Luna Lovegood. They may be found online here. Let's Lumos! Let's Lumos! is a Wizard rock band based in Ontario, Canada. Their name is based on Lumos, the Wand-Lighting Charm. They may be found online here. Malfoy Manor Malfoy Manor is a Wizard rock band based in the United Kingdom. Their name refers to Malfoy Manor, the home of the Malfoy family. They may be found online here. The Marauders The Marauders is a Wizard rock based in Atantic City, New Jersey, United States. Their name refers to The Marauders, the group in the Harry Potter series comprised of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. They may be found online here. Ministry of Magic Ministry of Magic is a Wizard rock band based Ames, Iowa, United States. Members include Luke Conard, Jason Munday, Aaron Nordyke, Ryan Seiler, Mark "Voldemark" Jennings and Jeremy Jennings. The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office is a Wizard rock band based in Birmingham, United Kingdom. The name refers to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office where Arthur Weasley works. They can be found online here. The Moaning Myrtles The Moaning Myrtles is a Wizard rock band based in Hillsborough, New Jersey, United States. It consists of two female best friends and specialises in tunes for the piano. The Mudbloods The Mudbloods is a Wizard rock band based in Austin, Texas, United States. Their music is available on iTunes. Muggle Relations Muggle Relations is a Wizard rock band made up of members from the band Ministry of Magic and their friends. Like the Ministry of Magic they are based out of Ames, Iowa. Its name is based on Muggle Relations, a career option for wizards. They have released an album titled I Must Not Tell Lies...... Muggle Snuggle Muggle Snuggle is a wizard rock duo from Pittsburgh, PA. #MuggleSnuggle has Gryffindor courage and chivalry with Ravenclaw wit. This duo explores the wizarding world utilising nontraditional wrock instruments: autoharp, accordion, recorder, bodhrán, kantele, tap dance, etc. Their music can be found here and performances here. As Albus Dumbledore said, "Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here." Norwegian Ridgeback Norwegian Ridgeback 'is the pop punk wizard rock solo project of Parker Eberle. The project gets its name from the dragon known as a Norwegian Ridgeback. Eberle is based in Enumclaw, Washington. No music has been released yet. Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls 'Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls is a Wizard rock band by a solo artist in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Its name is based on the Remembrall, a memory aid. They have released 6 albums till now, including "Welcome to Wizard Rock" (which includes "End of an Era", "Mischief Managed", etc.), "Back for the Fight" (which includes "The Hallows", "Lupin's Tale", etc.), and "The Slytherin EP" (which includes "Don't Make it Hard", etc.). They can be found online here. Ollivander Ollivander is a Wizard rock band whose name was inspired by the WandmakerGarrick Ollivander. They may be found online here. The Owl Post The Owl Post is a Wizard rock band based in Richardson, Texas, United States. It's named after the Owl post. They can be found online here. The Parselmouths The Parselmouths is a Wizard rock and indie band that was created in Renton, Washington in 2004 by Kristina Horner and Brittany Vahlberg. Kristina and Brittany portray their own Slytherin characters. They were then joined by Eia Waltzer, who portrays a Gryffindor, causing their song, "We Let a Gryffindor in the Band". Their two albums are "Pretty in Pink (and Green)" (which has songs such as: "Voldemort Fangirl", "What Kind of Name is Hermione?", "This is Never Going To End", "My Obsession", "Freaking Ask Me To The Yule Ball" and their version of "Heartbreaker") and "Spattergroit" (which has songs like: "Durmstrang Boy", "Dear Diary", "Please Harry" and many more!) The Patronus Charms The Patronus Charms is a Wizard rock band based in Cleveland, Ohio, United States. Their name references the Patronus Charm which can be used to repel a dementor. They can be found online here. peeved peeved is a Wizard rock band based in Wales, United Kingdom. The band's name is a take-off of Peeves, the Poltergeist of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They can be found online here. Potter Noyz Potter Noyz is a Wizard rock band based in the United Kingdom. The band's name is a take-off of Harry Potter's last name, Potter and a purposeful misspelling of the word "noise". They can be found online here. Professor Trelawney and Her Crystal Balls Professor Trelawney and her Crystal Balls is a Wizard rock band based in Pennsylvania, United States. Their name is a take off of Professor Sybill Trelawney, teacher of Divination at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the Crystal balls that Divination students use for the class and which proved useful as offensive weapons during the Battle of Hogwarts. They can be found online here. The Pumpkin Pasties The Pumpkin Pasties is first seen at the Edinburgh Snow Ball. Remus and the Lupins Remus and the Lupins is a Wizard rock band based in Rhode Island, United States. Their albums include Songs of Love and Hate and Werewolves. The Remus Lupins The Remus Lupins is a Wizard rock band based in Los Angeles, California, United States. Some of their songs include "Seven Potters" and "Don't Duel". Riddle™ Riddle™, or RiddleTM, is a Wizard rock band from Oxfordshire, United Kingdom. The band started in June 2007, and have released three albums. Romilda Vane and the Chocolate Cauldrons Romilda Vane and the Chocolate Cauldrons is a Wizard rock band. The band's name is a take-off of Third year Gryffindor Hogwarts student Romilda Vane, who soon develops a crush on the famous Harry Potter, who is believed to be the 'Chosen One'. It also makes fun of the Chocolate Cauldrons Romilda spiked with powerful Love Potions to try to make Harry fall hopelessly in love with and ask her to be his date to Professor Horace Slughorn's Slug Club Christmas Party. They can be found online here. Roonil Wazlib Roonil Wazlib is a Wizard rock band based in Sunnyvale, California, United States. Their albums include Timeturner and Muggle Knitting Patterns. Rubeus and the Hagrids Rubeus and the Hagrids 'is a Wizard Metal / Wizard Punk band from the deepest, darkest pits of the wizarding world: Oslo, Norway. The band was created as a satirical joke aimed at the Wrock genre by Pagefire, with their video How to make Wizard Rock. Their first album ''Vulgar Display of Hagrid deals with the inner struggle of the Rubeus Hagrid character and his wacky adventures. Like punching every main Harry Potter character in the face, hunting unicorns with Ron as bait, Smoking Wizard Weed, bathing in children's blood, dissing Voldemort in a rap battle, and ruining Christmas. The first album can be found here. The Sectumsempras '''The Sectumsempras is a Wizard rock band based in Port Huron, Michigan, United States. The group has been named after the spell Sectumsempra. They can be found online here. Sectumseverus Sectumseverus is a Wizard rock band based in Cave Creek, Arizona, United States. The band's name is a combination of Severus Snape, the Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, turned Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, and eventually Headmaster of Hogwarts and Sectumsempra, a curse that Snape invented during his time at Hogwarts. They can be found online here. Siriusly Hazza P Siriusly Hazza P is a Wizard rock band based in the United Kingdom. They have released at least two albums. Slytherin Soundtrack Slytherin Soundtrack is a Wizard rock band from Springfield, Missouri. The band writes songs about the ''Harry Potter'' universe. To date, the band has released six albums: New Wizards (2009), The House Cup (2009), Warlock University (2010), A Pint of Magic (2012), Fifth Years and Daft Seers (2012) and Magical Beasts and Nice Giants (2013). In addition, they have released the Fiendfyre EP (2010). The band originated in late 2008. They can be found online here. Snidget Snidget is a Wizard rock band based in Virginia, United States. The band's name is a take-off of the Golden Snidget, the "ancestor" of the Golden Snitch, one of the balls used in the wizarding game, Quidditch. They can be found online here. Split Seven Ways Split Seven Ways is a Wizard rock band based in Southwest, United Kingdom. They have released at least two albums and their music is available on iTunes. The name references the splitting of Voldemort's soul, as well as Rowling's statement in that the dedication was "split seven ways," including to those fans who have stuck with the story until the end. They can be found online here. Stupefy'd Stupefy'd is a Wizard rock band based in Virginia Beach, Virginia, United States. The band's name is a take-off of Stupefy, the incantation of the Stunning Spell. They can be found online here. Swish and Flick Swish and Flick is a Wizard rock band based in New York, United States. Their music is available on iTunes and some of it contains explicit content. Tom Riddle and Friends Tom Riddle and Friends is a Wizard rock band based in Cincinnati, Ohio, United States. Their name is based on that of the wizard who became feared Lord Voldemort. They can be found online here. Tonks and the Aurors Tonks and the Aurors is a Wizard rock band based in Arbour, Michigan, United States. Their albums include We Are Magic. Voldemort Voldemort is a Wizard rock band that specialises in black metal. They have released an album titled Evil is Sexy. The Whomping Willows The Whomping Willows is a Wizard rock band from Woonsocket, Rhode Island, United States. Their albums include Wizard Party Forever and Demons at the Helm. Wingardium Leviosa Wingardium Leviosa is a Wizard rock band based in San Diego, California, United States. The band's name is a take-off of the phrase "Wingardium Leviosa", which is the Incantation for the Levitation Charm. They can be found online here. Wizardkind Wizardkind was a Wizard rock band from Huy, Belgium, active from 2002 to 2009. Their name is referential to the term used to refer collectively to wizards and witches. They can be found online here. Category:Lists (real-world) Category:Wizard rock